


So Many Ways To Be Wicked

by Cravenclaw



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Mal Has a Sibling (Disney), My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cravenclaw/pseuds/Cravenclaw
Summary: A tale as old as time gets a rewrite.Harry Hook has met a girl. A girl with emerald green hair that he can't get out of his head.Meanwhile, Mals secretive sister is causing trouble by, well, not causing enough trouble.A storm is brewing, and the Isle better be ready.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. The Dragon's Other Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.  
> This is my first ever fanfic so let me know what you think.  
> I am sort of making it up as I go along so apologies in advance if there's so many plot holes it looks like I crocheted it.  
> Chapter 1 is where we meet Effy.  
> Happy reading!

"Effyyyyyy!“

Effy groaned and barely contained an eye roll as she rolled over on her bed, the sound of her mother screeching her name echoing through the draughty hallways of Bargain Castle.

"What?", she yelled back, already knowing what she would hear in response.

"Don't you 'what' me girl! Get down here, now." Came the high pitched shriek of an annoyed Maleficent. "Be quick about it." 

This time Effy did roll her eyes and flopped down onto her back, cursing under her breath about overbearing mothers and absentee siblings. She knew her mother was about to send her on another errand but all she wanted to do was finish her damn book in peace for once. After all, she'd managed to find a relatively decent copy of Peter Pan's tale. No dogeared or torn out pages, and only slight water damage. Even the binding was still intact! A rare find on the Isle. 

"Effy, did you hear me? Come down right this minute."

"Alright, alright," Effy shouted back. "Keep your horns on." 

This last comment she muttered to herself, not willing to face the consequences of sassing Maleficent directly. A little defiance was no harm to most kids, but then again, most kids didn't have the Mistress of All Evil as their mother. 

Summoning what was left of her self preservation Effy dragged herself off her bed, placing her book on her nightstand and promising herself she'd finish it tonight. Quickly shimmying into her boots she gave herself a cursory glance in the broken mirror above her cluttered desk, surveying her uninspiring black jeans and hoodie attire with disdain. Not winning any fashion awards today then, she thought, before grabbing her black and green leather jacket and striding out the room. It doesn't do to keep Maleficent waiting, she thought with a grimace. 

Tossing her emerald hair over her shoulder, Effy set off in search of her mother, most likely to be found in the kitchen or berating her minions while they worked the shop downstairs. Why Maleficent had ever bothered opening a shop selling used witches robes and hats was beyond Effy, it barely even saw 2 customers a day if you were lucky. Those were usually on the bad stormy days when people were seeking shelter rather than dusty, patched old robes. 

Trying the kitchen first, Effy just managed to suppress a groan when she saw her mother sitting at the table with Jafar. If Jafar was here, that most likely meant that-

"Hey Effy. Wicked to see you."

-Jay was here too. 

The boy in question jumped down from where he'd been perching on the worktop, his face falling into his signature smirk he wore whenever he was near Effy. She truly could not understand why he hadn't grasped the depths of her indifference towards him, but his ego never seemed to allow him to think he was anything but Hades' gift to women everywhere, and to Effy in particular. He'd been chasing her for years and even though she rejected him at every turn, he always came back, confident as ever, smirking and flirting for all he was worth. 

"Jay," she said, giving him a curt nod, before promptly ignoring him and turning her attention to his father, "Hey Jafar, how's business?"

Jafar ran a Junk Shop that was stocked mainly by Jay's petty thieving. A fact that Effy always remembered when they came for a visit. She usually made a point of hiding away some of the more valuable items they had (if they could be called valuable, maybe just less rubbish) but with no prior warning.... Oh well, if Maleficent didn't care enough to do it why should she?

“Aah Effy, business is OK. Probably be better if Jay spent less time trailing after Mal and more time stocking my shelves," Jafar replied, a slight hiss escaping as he looked towards his son, who merely shrugged his shoulders and continued grinning at Effy. 

Effy gave a non-committal grunt now that the (non) pleasantries were out of the way and looked to her mother, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet during even such a small exchange as that. She raised her eyebrows in lieu of actually asking what Maleficent wanted this time, making her mothers sneer grow only colder as she glared towards her, let's face it, least favourite daughter.

"What kept you?" Maleficent's shrill voice snapped. "I called for you, twice."

"I was slingshotting rotten fruit at some runts out of my window who were being noisy little bastards," Effy lied. Nothing other than evil deeds would pacify Maleficents anger at being ignored. Even then, it didn't always work. She absolutely was not going to tell her mother that she'd been reading a story about a hero defeating a villain. That would really set her off. As it was, Maleficent was obviously too preoccupied or just didn't care enough to see through her flimsy lie at the moment, as she merely narrowed her eyes at her daughter before continuing.

"Whatever. You're going to run some errands for me. List is behind you." Maleficent said before disregarding Effy completely and turning back to Jafar. 

That was how she always was. Never a question of Effy obeying, just an expectation that she knew better than to refuse. It boiled her blood. Hades forbid she should ask her daughter rather than command her for once. And Effy could absolutely forget about a 'please' or 'thank you'. Such words were pretty much seen as a weakness in Maleficents eyes, and by many on the Isle. 

"Why can't Mal do it?" Effy interrupted her mother to ask, probably earning some form of future punishment in return.

"She's busy." 

It was Jay who had answered, surprising Effy. The way his smirk grew even more told Effy everything she needed to know. So Mal was off with her little crew somewhere causing mischief, probably against that rival crew she was always banging on about. Curious then, that Jay should be here rather than out watching Mals back. Must be an easy prank if she didn't need her main muscle, thought Effy with a scoff.

"Mal's doing something wicked I don't doubt, not that you've done much of that yourself lately," Maleficent said to her daughter in a scathing tone, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

"What about the goblins or your other minions?"

Effy knew she was really pushing her luck now. It was one thing not to snap straight into action when given an order by her mother. It was a whole different thing to actually have the audacity to question her, not only once, but twice! She was already skating on thin ice just for taking her time getting downstairs when called on.

Maleficents eyed glowed green and she pushed herself to her feet. Even Jay had lost his smirk by now, sensing the danger in the room. Jafar too seemed slightly uncomfortable at the rising tension, which was saying something. Effy watched her mother warily as she stalked around the table and came to a stop in front of her, glowing eyes boring into her own and leeching her of her defiant will. 

"Do as mother asks, little one." Maleficent commanded in a sickeningly sweet tone, which only unnerved Effy more than if she'd yelled at her. 

Gulping, Effy turned to look at the list behind her, pinned to the wall with a dagger. She reached out with surprisingly steady fingers to yank the dagger out of the wall and caught the paper before it fluttered to the floor, giving it a quick glance before risking a peek at her mother's eyes. They had stopped glowing now, but the fury in them was unmistakable. Oops. Effy was in for a bad time later. 

Remembering they had company and not wanting to seem embarrassed or weak (especially in front of one her sisters pet minions) Effy straightened her back and flicked out her hair.

After seeing the fight leave Effys eyes, Maleficent was already turning back to Jafar. The two legendary villains dismissed their children from thought as they chatted about that witch Ursula having some kind of gathering at her Fish and Chip shop (although they didn't quite use the word 'witch'). Unnoticed by the two adults, Effy took a deep calming breath and slipped the dagger into her boot. After all, if she were going to be running errands around the Isle, one could never be too careful.

As she turned to leave, she caught Jay's eye, who she hadn't noticed was still watching her. He had a strange look on his face she couldn't quite place, different from his usual arrogant expression. It was almost.... Concern? No, villain kids don't show concern, not for themselves and certainly not for others. It was a sure way to wind up a target. The look only lasted a second before his trademark grin slipped into place and he winked at her. Rolling her eyes at him, Effy pocketed the list and swept from the kitchen.

Effy supposed she shouldn't be too surprised she'd managed to anger her mother. It was something she seemed to excel at. That kind of happened when your mum was renowned as the Mistress of Evil and you were just...not all that bothered about evil! 

Don't get her wrong, Effy was by no means a goody-two-shoes! If anyone (barring her mother of course) got on her bad side they'd soon regret it. She definitely could take care of herself and had a fierce temper if provoked. She just wasn't into the whole 'take over the world, enslave or kill those who oppose her' vibe her mother kept trying to push on her. Nor was she interested in making friends, or rather, minions to while away the time on the Isle. She was much happier keeping to herself. To her books and her music. To the secret scribbles of her own (never intended for other eyes) book, hidden away under the floorboards of her room. And it was this carefree, uninterested in evil attitude that was the true disappointment to Maleficent and the reason most people didn't even realise she had two daughters, as Effy hadn't yet 'made a name for herself' in the evil community. 

Her sister Mal, on the other hand, was every bit her mother's daughter. Already garnering a reputation for being a ruthless and cruel leader, Mal had gathered about her a crew of the children of some of the most feared and revered villains on the Isle. Together they had pulled off more pranks and stunts than most of the ill-educated Isle kids could count. Their territory was the largest of any crew, and all the kids and many of the adults feared and respected them. Whilst Effy would steal only what she needed to get by or what her mother ordered her to, Mal thrived on stealing everything she could get her sticky hands on, or when she wasn't feeling up to being sneaky, would simply trash shops or cafes. Causing chaos was in both their blood, but it would seem Effy was at the shallow end of the evil gene pool.

Looking over the list once more, Effy sighed and shrugged her jacket over her shoulders. First on the list was pick up overdue rent from some poor rats downtown. In other words go bully Maleficents unfortunate tenants until they either cough up or "assist in packing their bags". Scanning through a few of the other demands (all which would require some form of intimidation, threatening, or thieving) confirmed what she thought. Another attempt by Maleficent to bring her daughter into the evil fold whilst avoiding having to do these tedious jobs herself. Two birds, one spindle!

Opening the front door she was not surprised to see that the clouds overhead had darkened and there was a light drizzle falling, matching her mood. Typical, she thought, before squaring her shoulders, flipping up her hood and marching into the rain. She turned her heavy boots in the direction of downtown.

Today would be a long day.


	2. The Pirates Progeny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you're still with me, thanks for reading!  
> Apologies for the huge gap between chapters, been a busy bee with work.   
> In this chapter, we're with Harry!

Harry, get your worthless ass out here."

Harry groaned as his fathers yell echoed through the door into the back room of Hook's Inlet. He dropped the box of bait hooks he'd been about to hoist onto the top shelf back on the worktop and muttered under his breath about time wasted. Flicking his dark mop of hair out of his face he loitered for a moment longer before picking up the hook he carried with him everywhere and shuffling to the front of the shop, wondering what he'd done to invoke his dads anger this time. Besides breathing, he thought to himself viciously.

"You bellowed?" he quipped, as he reached the door and turned his eyes towards his father. Captain Hook was stood by the rows of fishing nets Harry had spent hours this morning untangling and setting out for display. Though judging by the expression on Hook's face, he shouldn't have bothered!

"What's this?" The captain roared, bundling one of the nets into a mess and chucking it at Harry, who had to drop his hook in order to catch it.

"Erm, a net?" Harry replied, unsure what else his dad expected him to say.

The fury that lit up his fathers eyes was enough to tell Harry that that was not the correct response. At all. 

"Don't get funny with me boy! It's unacceptable, that's what it is." Hook shouted at his son, waving his hook threateningly towards him. "It has holes in and you didn't even bother trying to mend them? What use is that, boy?“

Harry had, in fact, spent several hours labouring over that net, and felt proud at what he'd managed to produce from the tangled webbing one of his dad's minions had 'found' on Barbosa's ship. But try telling that to Hook, and he'd be getting a scar to remind him not to question his father.

"Well, I don't know if it can be made any better...", he tried to reason instead, quickly quelling at the rising anger in Hook's face. 

"You insolent son of a-" 

Hook was cut off by the tiny bell above the shop door ringing. In walked a few of his crew members, struggling to constrain a man between them, whose head had been covered with a sack. Hook roared at them to take 'the scum' in the back and followed behind, insulting his useless crew and not too gently reminding them that this kind of business was for the back door only. Seemingly forgotten for the moment, Harry was able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Figuring his dad's 'business' would take a while, Harry decided to take a tactical break from work and maybe go see what his own crew were getting up to. It had been at least 6 hours since he'd seen Uma. She must have hatched at least 4 schemes by now. 

He grabbed his long red leather jacket and pirates hat, donned both and looked in the cracked, dirty mirror over the counter. He quickly reapplied the dark lines around his eyes and grimaced at the ashen look the encounter with his father had given him. Oh well, everyone on the Isle was pretty pale anyway. Comes with having not seen the sun in their lifetimes. Thank you Auradon.

Making sure to open the door softly so the bell only tinkled quietly, Harry slipped through the door after grabbing his effects and set off toward Goblin Wharf's most popular eatery, Ursulas Fish and Chip shop, where he figured he'd find his captain.

When he got there, he was not all together surprised to see Gil sitting on the Dock outside, looking as confused and lost as always. Thank Hades the boy had muscle, otherwise he really would be useless! Though Harry found him amusing and enjoyed his company more than most. Crouching down, Harry quickly slid behind some barrels and sneaked around behind Gil. This opportunity was just too good to miss, even if Gil was his 'friend'. Crewmate would be more accurate.

With a roar, he lunged out from behind the crates he hid behind and kicked Gil in the back, causing the big blond to crash down into the cold water below. When he surfaced, sputtering and spitting out saltwater, Harry was bent double, cackling and pointing at him. 

"You should see your face, mate!" Harry cried.

Gil was still looking confused, as though he hadn't yet worked out why he was now completely soaked through. Comprehension finally dawned on his face and he began swimming towards the ladder to the dock. 

"Asshole," yelled Gil, though once he'd reached the top and saw Harry laughing, he too let out a broad grin. He was never one to hold a grudge, rare for the child of such a famous villain as Gaston. It was one of the more endearing qualities about him though, Harry found, as he could get away with pulling stunts like this and they'd both laugh about it two minutes later. 

Harry walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Cap inside?" he queried, already walking towards the door.

"No." 

Harry whirled around. 

"What?“

“No."

"Yeah, I got th-", Harry huffed, already frustrated. Unlike Gil, Harry had a temper. A bad one. "Where is she?

"She said she had business downtown and left."

"When? What kind of business? Did she go alone? Why didn't you go with her?" Harry demanded in a rush.

"Alright mate, easy. Jeez, what's up with you? It's Uma, she can take care if herself, she don't need me." Gil said, looking (as always) confused at Harry's urgency.

"Use your brain Gil. The VK's are out for blood after we tagged the alley out back of Jafar's shop last week. It was basically a declaration that we're out for their territory. They'll be striking back soon, and who do you think target number 1 is?" Harry had grabbed the front of Gils tatty sleeveless shirt by this point.

" Uh, I didn't think about that," Gil admitted, biting his lip and squatting down to take his boots off and wring them out. Harry rolled his eyes. 

" So? When? Where, et cetera?“

"What's et cet- never mind," Gil stopped, seeing the fiery look in Harry's eyes. "Erm, she said something about a deal with one of the lower VK rats, turning an insider or something like that? Said she was meeting him somewhere near Cauldron Repair."

"The Horned King's place?" Harry asked. "That's in Mal's territory. Shit, we best go make sure she's OK."

"Righto, I'll round up the crew," Gil said brightly, springing to his feet.

He had barely gone a step towards the fish shop when Harry hooked him by the collar and yanked him back. 

"Don't be stupid, this is something better done in stealth. If it turns out this potential VK traitor is legit, Uma doesn't need a rescue party giving the game away." Harry hissed, already dragging Gil along. "We'll keep our heads down unless we're needed, ya hear?"

When Gil nodded he let him go and the both of them darted down an alley and off to seek their captain, who hopefully was doing just fine in enemy territory. 

It's going to be a long day, Harry thought wearily.


	3. Son of the Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash of non-con in this chapter guys, be warned.  
> Just to clarify, I decided to humanise some of the animal villains from the Disneyverse too.

Effy kicked the brawly, unconscious meathead on her way out of his hovel he called home, counting the cash she'd taken from his jacket as she went. She was pissed. Her errands had been crappy enough already. Squeezing Ratcliffe's daughter's fat ass out of the door when it proved she couldn't pay her rent, the dirty looks and threats thrown her way by Chernabog's stony minions, and the reek she endured in Stinky Peter's lair were some particular stand outs.

But this lowlife really took the poison apple. One of Gaston's goons, by the look of him (thanks for just putting the address and not the name, Mum, thought Effy irritably). All brawn, not much brain. He'd taken one look at Effy, a slim girl, half his size, all by herself, listened enough to hear the words 'rent' and 'Maleficent', before bellowing and lunging towards her. 

Unknown to most people of the Island, many of whom forgot she even existed, this was a common problem whenever she had to do these little jobs for Maleficent. Because of Effy's size and the fact she went everywhere alone, many often thought they could take her and go another day without coughing up. Boy, did they regret it.

Effy may be small, but damn was she quick.

Effy had whirled out of his way and in the same motion used her momentum to lay a roundhouse kick right across his back. Mr Goon slammed face first into the wall, which, mouldy and rotten as it was, had broken under his weight. He half fell through the wall and Effy used the time to drop into a crouch, making herself a small target. As Goon clumsily climbed to his feet, she dropped low and spun around, sticking one of her legs out and sweeping his out from under him. He fell heavily to the floor.

Thinking that should have done it, Effy then made a rookie mistake. Instead of checking he was definitely out for the count, in a hurry to get this done and get home, she set straight to combing through his jacket for his money.

She realised her mistake the moment his fist connected with her face. This guy may be a moron, but he packed a decent punch!

Stumbling back a few steps, Effy tripped and landed painfully on her ass. Fortunately she could take a hit and recovered quickly. Cursing, she kicked out at Goon as he barreled towards her. Rolling backwards until she got her feet under her, she then charged at him and tackled him around the waist. The force of his body hitting the ground made the floorboards rattle, and seeing a loose one, Effy tore it up and clobbered him over the head with it. 

This time Effy made sure he was out cold before looting him. Then, as retribution for the bruise she was sure was already blossoming on her cheek, she trashed his (already pitiful) place. Like she said, she could be a bitch when she wanted, or when provoked. Well, she felt hella provoked now! 

After once again booting Goonboy in the stomach, she made her way out, drawing her hood over her head to block out the rain that lashed down, and partly to hide the bruise. Bruises and cuts meant weakness to the people of the Isle, and she didn't want to leave herself open to more attacks today.

Peering down at the rain speckled list, she saw she had one last job. Pick up an order from the Horned King at Cauldron Repair. Finally, nearly finished.

Deciding to take a short cut, Effy hopped up onto a crate and pulled herself up onto the nearest roof. With a running leap, she made her way to the next rooftop, then the next. She often liked to get around the Isle this way. It saved time, helped her practice her skills and, more importantly, kept her away from the scum of the streets who may try to hurt her or, even worse, make conversation with her. Unfortunately, this didn't always work.

"Why, fancy seeing you here, daughter of the dragon," hissed a mocking voice from the shadows of one particular rooftop.

Effy rolled her eyes and prepared to leap to the next roof. 

"Woah there, Greenie, where's the rush?"

"What do you want Kai?" snapped Effy, turning around to watch the tall, lithe boy slither out of the dark. He was wearing his trademark snakeskin again today, and a smirk.

Effy wished that this particular individual would be like the rest of the Isle and ignore her existence. The son of Kaa, he was every bit the snake his father was, but even more dangerous. Quick to strike, with no remorse. And for whatever loathsome reason, he'd taken a liking to Effy ever since they were small, and had plagued her steps ever since, much like Jay. Unlike Jay however, he had the ability to make Effy's skin crawl, and even made her feel uncomfortable. She would never say scared. Fear was a luxury one could not afford on the Isle.

Now, Kai watched her with narrowed yellow eyes as he slinked towards her and Effy curled her hands into fists, ready to defend herself.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" teased Kai, stepping in front of Effy and trailing a hand down her arm.

Wrenching her arm away, Effy sneered at Kai. 

"Friend is a bit of an overstatement for someone I can't stand," replied Effy testily. 

The remark only made Kai's smirk more pronounced. It was always the same; he'd flirt, Effy would shoot him down, as mean as she could, and he'd only try all the harder for it. In that respect, he and Jay were definitely the same.

"Oh dear, Greenie, have we been fighting?“ Kai's hand came up to tuck the strands of hair hiding her growing bruise back behind her ear. 

"Back off, Forky," Effy growled, knocking his hand away, which he merely moved down to her waist instead.

"Always playing hard to get," Kai said with a wink, once again invading Effy's personal space. "When are you going to give in and admit how you feel?"

"When are you going to give in and admit you're deluded?" Effy laughed at him, avoiding his eyes. 

"So fierce, but I don't feel you pulling away," hissed Kai, sliding an arm around her back. "What's a matter Ef, don't you trussst in me?“

Effy was about to shove him away, then she made her second mistake of the day. She looked into the eyes of the snake. 

His eyes were the reason Effy had even gotten to know Kai in the first place. When she was six, Effy had disappointed her mother (when didn't she!) for refusing to steal something for her from one of her rivals. As punishment, Maleficent had kicked her out of Bargain Castle for a whole month, declaring that if she didn't want to starve, she'd soon learn to steal. Stubborn as she was, Effy had gone a whole week without food, determined to prove to her mother she could go against her will. Sick, weak and more hungry than she'd ever been, she'd been sitting in the shelter of a doorway near Frollo's Creperie, another starving Isle child ignored by the people who walked by her.

Effy had watched one night as a small, scrawny child had slunk from the shadows and approached Frollo's door. He had knocked and a few seconds later one of Frollo's staff had come to the door and started to shoo the boy away. Then, all of a sudden, he had stopped, then walked back inside for moment, and came back carrying a plate of food, which he handed over silently to the kid. The kid had then slipped away into the night, and the poor waiter had been left with a dazed look, scratching his head and wondering what the hell had happened.

Quick on her feet even then, and with curiosity making her forget her hunger, Effy had tried to follow the boy. She needed to know how he'd done that. Gotten food without stealing. It was the answer to her current predicament. She darted down the alley the boy had disappeared into and stopped to listen. She heard something shift to her right and spun around, arms coming up into a defensive position.

"Something I can help you with sweet girl?" a voice said out of the dark. Effy noticed that he hissed slightly on his s's.

"How'd you do that?" Effy demanded, crossing her arms in front of her and trying to look tough. As tough as a half-starved six year old street rat could, anyway.

"Do what?" asked the boy in a mock innocent voice, as he stepped out the shadows and tauntingly wafted the plate of hot food towards Effy, whose stomach growled loudly at the smell.

"Get that guy from Frollo's to just give you food."

"Guess you could say it's my... Natural charm?“ the boy said with a wink.

It took some time but Effy had finally found out the truth about Kai that night; his parentage, and his inherited gifts of persuasion, as he liked to call them. Like his father, Kai could use his eyes to put people into some kind of trance, which made them easy to bend to his will. At first she was confused. Evil magic didn't work on the Isle due to Fairy Godmother's dreadful barrier. But as Kai's power was more to do with genetics and not technically magic, it seems as though it didn't affect his abilities. Nice for some! 

Which is why Effy could've kicked herself right now. She knew damn better than to look into Kai's eyes, and yet she did anyway. And straight away, she felt herself going under, washed away in his glowing, swirling depths. Her body relaxed against her will and she could hear a small, sneaky voice in the back of her mind, telling her to do as it said.

"That'sss it, sssweet girl. Relaxssss," Kai murmured, more snake like than ever, before poking out his forked tongue to lick across Effy's lips, then up her cheek.

Kai slid his arms around Effy, caging her against his body with a python-strong grip. One hand slipped lower and grabbed at her ass. The other snaked it's way into her hair and tilted her head to the side. Effy, a helpless puppet, felt his twin-tipped tongue licking up her neck, as his other hand continued it's exploration of her body. 

Her calm exterior showed nothing of the war that raged within. The voice that whispered to her telling her to stay still and relax kept her docile and warm, wrapped in a cocoon of thoughtless bliss. The other part screamed at her to wake the hell up, disgusted at Kai's violations. And, although she'd never admit it, ashamed that part of her was enjoying it....

"You can't hide it you know?" Kai whispered at her ear, before licking around her lobe. "The lust you're feeling? I can smell it on you." His hand slid to the front of her jeans and flicked open the button. "Let me in, I'll give you ssssuch pleasure. Trusssst in me....."

As his fingers started to creep into her panties, and the words 'trust in me' sank into her, Effy's mind finally snapped back into place. She pushed Kai away with all her might. Caught off guard, Kai stumbled back and fell onto his back. He obviously had trusted his hypnotism to do the job. Quick as a flash, Effy snatched the dagger concealed in her boot and held it out in front of her as Kai got warily to his feet. 

"You fucking snake," Effy yelled at him, trying to wipe away the dirty feeling Kai's tongue had left on her skin. She slashed forward with the dagger, but Kai was just as fast and she only managed to give him a shallow cut on his arm. It served as a good warning though. "Come near me again and this dagger will be cutting something far worse than your arm!“

Unblinking, Kai glanced down to where the cut was dripping out blood onto his sleeve. Then, unbelievably, he grinned up at Effy. 

"Oh, Ef. You've ruined my favourite jacket," he remarked, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that Effy still had a dagger pointing at his heart. "Though don't worry, I forgive you. I'll see you around, sweetheart."

And with a mocking salute, he slithered back into a corner and leapt down from the roof into the dark alley below.

Taking a couple of rough, deep breaths, Effy kept her dagger out a few more seconds before returning it to her boot. Tipping her face up to the stormy sky, she let the cold rain wash away the last of the fog Kai's dirty mind tricks had left behind. She was furious. Kai had gone to a new low, one she thought even he wouldn't stoop to. She'd have to be even more on guard when she ventured out now.

As she jumped to the next rooftop, her dark thoughts turned to her mother, cursing her for sending her out in the first place. None of this would have happened if not for her stupid list and obsessive need to have her daughter commit to evil. 

And Mal! If that idiot had just been home instead of out plotting or ransacking or whatever the hell she did, maybe they could have split the tasks, or been together. That's right, it was her fault too, Effy thought viciously.

As she started her descent back to street level though, Effy realised the person most to blame was herself. She knew what Mal was. Knew what Maleficent was. Heck, she even understood what Kai was. And she always let herself forget. 

Evil looks out for number one, girls.

Maleficent's teachings. Of course at the time, Effy had hoped number one had in fact included her and Mal. Apparently Mal was the better student. She understood perfectly that on the Isle, it was every villain for themselves. 

Jumping down the last few feet into the tiny and deserted alley at the back of Cauldron Repair, Effy thought bitterly that at least she sort of looked out for number one, if not in the way her mother had intended. Fate could be a bitch that way.

This was her last thought before that bitch Fate jumped over the fence and smashed straight into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being way longer than expected. I'd originally meant to have Effy and Harry meet in this one, but I got mad inspired and so this happened instead!  
> Hope you're enjoying so far. Next chapter's a Harry chapter!


End file.
